The Proposal
by Awesome-Sauce-Eater
Summary: House is going to propose to Wilson, but what will Wilson say?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Not even this laptop (it's my mum's, coz mine is being fixed).

This is a **slash** story people, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading any further. Also this story has not been beta - d (not really sure how you'd spell that), so blame me if it's rubbish. I did use spellchecker though!

Angipie xxx

**The Proposal**

House had always said that he would never bother with anything like marriage with Wilson. They were already in a relationship, they loved each other and they both knew it; why did they need to bother with a ceremony to prove it? A waste of time was what House had always called it, but he knew that Wilson wanted to get married, so today he was going to do, what he never thought he would find himself doing. He was going to propose to Wilson.

And if Wilson laughed at him being so unHouse-like, or told anyone else that the marriage was all House's doing, well, he would just say it was his new way to get sex. He had to protect his reputation of being a grumpy, unromantic asshole after all.

They had just finished dinner, and were now sat on the couch watching some gory horror film on T.V that House had chosen. Wilson was snuggled into House, clutching his arm in a death grip because he was scared. Every so often Wilson would whimper, or hide his face in House's shoulder, and then House would laugh and make fun of him, but would hug him tighter and stroke his hair soothingly all the same.

In one of the ad breaks of the movie, House dug the little box that contained Wilson's ring, out of his jeans pocket. He had decided to do in while they were watching T.V because it would surprise Wilson the most, and wouldn't be too romantic, therefore protecting House's reputation.

Wilson stared at House, confused, as he slid from the couch into an awkward one knee position on the floor.

"Errr, House? What, are you doing?"

"Wilson-"

"What the hell are you doing House?"

"Wilson, stop! You're spoiling the moment!"

"The moment where you tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"Wilson! Stop interrupting! Shut up and let me do this!"

"Okaaaay..."

"Wilson-ah ah aaah. Don't interrupt. Wilson. Will you...will you marry me?"

Wilson stared at House for a long moment, and suddenly broke eye contact, looking down towards the floor. House sighed inwardly. He knew what was coming. He knew he had read the signs wrong. Wilson didn't want to marry House at all. Not that House minded this, they were fine just the way they were. He was only worried that he had upset Wilson. Why the hell would he want to get married? His last three marriages had failed! Of course he would feel insecure about marriage! How could House have been so stupid?

Wilson kept staring at the floor; he didn't say anything for a while. House quietly cleared his throat. Not that he wanted to hurry Wilson; he was probably thinking what to say; but it was just that House's bad leg was stiffening up and he was starting to wonder how the hell he was going to get up off the floor. Maybe he should have thought about that before he knelt on it.

Eventually, Wilson looked up and met House's eyes. He had tears streaming down his face and puffy, red eyes. House cursed under his breath. He knew it. He had upset Wilson.

"Wilson... I...never mind, forget it-"

"House-"

"Just... forget it Wilson. It's fine. Really. I didn't mean-"

"But House-"

"Forget about it. Okay? I didn't mean to upset you-"

"But House I want to marry you!"

"Look Wilson... wait. What?"

"I said I want to marry to you. Yes. I'll marry you House. I'd...I'd love to"

Wilson's voice cracked on the last word and he started crying uncontrollably again, his face breaking into a smile as he slid down to join House on the floor. He wrapped his arms around House's waist and pulled him up, helping him back onto the couch. House sat down and Wilson snuggled back into him again, resting his head on House's shoulder. House carefully slipped the ring around Wilson's finger, and he heard a choked sob from Wilson, followed by dampness on his shoulder, as Wilson's tears soaked through his t-shirt. But House didn't mind. He slipped his arm around Wilson and pulled him closer, settling down to finish watching the rest of the movie.

What did you all think? Please review and tell me!


End file.
